Locamente Enamoradas
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: AU. Y si a Korra le hubieran dicho que ese día se iba a encontrar a la que había sido "su dulce primer amor", por Dios habría hecho de todo por evitarlo pero como el destino la odia... No, nadie le dijo asi que, oh si, mierda. Korrasami. Para el foro Anteiku.


Me dieron ganas de escribir un yuri, y estaba con la duda de con que pareja hacerlo cuando de repente se me vinieron a la mente hermosas parejas que por mala suerte no he tenido la suerte de conocer ya que no me he metido de lleno en el fandom… Para no hace el cuento largo de repente pensé en LoK y como no he escrito nada… Y aquí estoy, metiéndome de lleno en un fandom desconocido a lo tonto, es la primera vez que escribo de ellas así que no me juzguen mucho: /

 ** _El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre: la peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku._**

 **Avisos:** Quizá OoC, AU.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Extremo**

Si a Korra le hubieran dicho que ese mismo día iba a ver a la que había sido su "dulce primer amor" habría hecho planes para evitar aquello escapando de su trabajo en unas imprevistas vacaciones y después habría continuado su monótona y normal vida rutinaria.

Pero como nadie le aviso que aquello iba a pasar entonces ese _aburrido_ miércoles se logró levantar de la cama tras cinco intentos y unas cuantas lamidas de su "adorable" perrita, se preparó café como todas las mañanas y desayuno unas _pop-toast_ mientras veía las _aburridas_ noticias por cinco largos minutos antes de hartarse de ser una adulta madura y cambiar el canal a los dibujos animados. Finalmente tras hacer circo y maroma para encontrar su _aburrido_ traje y hacer gestos por otros cinco minutos burlándose del atuendo con su mascota decidió arreglarse.

¿Notaron como todo era aburrido? Bueno, definitivamente ese ABURRIDO miércoles iba a ser eterno así que era mejor que se hiciera la idea. Salió de su casa tomando la ruta panorámica en la que tenía a la derecha el "hermoso" paisaje de unas elegantes casas y a la izquierda más elegantes casas de familias adineradas y por decir hermosas quería decir _aburridas_. Llego a la oficina policial con un elegante retraso de veinte minutos y así continuo su _aburrida_ rutina que buscaría romper haciendo rabiar a alguien.

O eso es lo que hubiera decir pero en realidad todo atisbo de aburridez desapareció en cuanto vio entrar por la puerta a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello obscuro y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Normalmente no le habría prestado atención pero el problema es que conocía a esa chica, es más en cuanto la reconoció deseo que su aburrida rutina volviera. Maldito destino o lo que sea.

 _Mira al papel. Mira al papel. Mira al papel. Mira al papel._ Se repetía mentalmente esperando que de alguna mágica manera se volviera invisible o que la mujer fuera como un T-rex para que si se quedara quieta el suficiente tiempo no la viera. O en el peor (mejor) de los casos simplemente no la reconociera.

Pero no. Ella era Korra, la chica más odiada por el destino-suerte-lo-que-sea y ese no era precisamente su día.

− ¿Korra?- preguntó la mujer de ojos claros con una melodiosa voz que sonaba como una condena a muerte para Korra.

 _Ignórala. Ignórala. Ignórala. Ignórala_. Se repetía ahora pero al parecer su cuerpo no recibió la orden pues se volteo de los papeles que estaba "revisando" y le sonreía forzadamente.

− ¡Asami, pero que sorpresa!

−Por Dios, en serio eres tu.- la mujer parecía entusiasmada, incluso feliz por la reunión. –Han pasado siglos.

−Y que lo digas.- respondió la morena. − ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Buscando al policía en jefe, mi compañía firmó un contrato con esta sucursal así que tengo que poner unas cuentas en orden.- explico Asami quitándole importancia al asunto con un elegante gesto. –Así que, deberíamos salir a tomar algo, pronto.

−Por supuesto, esperare a ello con ansias.

Korra sabía que era la típica reunión entre dos conocidas, una promesa de reunión que jamás iba a suceder y en los próximos minutos se despediría y con un poco de suerte no se volverían a ver de nuevo, seguirían con sus vidas y nada pasaría. No se preocupó demasiado por ello y no busco hacer más conversación pero cundo Asami se disponía a irse no pudo evitar el contemplar su figura al alejarse e internamente preguntarse si realmente no la volvería a ver, si se habían convertido en un par de extrañas y que hubiera pasado si los malentendidos y sus carreras no hubieran arruinado su relación.

Preguntas estúpidas y recuerdos dolorosos fueron los que la impulsaron a darse también la media vuelta y caminar a su cubículo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más contemplando a la pelinegra se habría dado cuenta que tan solo tras haber dado una serie de pasos esta volteo hacia atrás, si se hubieran cruzado sus anhelantes miradas tal vez se habrían dado cuenta todo aquello que les había faltado por vivir.

Pero ninguna de la dos se dio cuenta, amabas demasiado enfrascadas en el presente y muy orgullosas para regresar sobre sus pasos por algo que las dos deseaban y temían por igual. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera y el destino solo les había querido recordar aquello que perdieron. Tal vez ese encuentro había sido una oportunidad para volver a empezar y emendar los errores… Tal vez nunca lo sabrían.

Siguieron sus caminos repitiéndose que habían superado aquello hace años y no era necesario el forzar ningún tipo de reunión por segunda vez, aunque las dos siguieran locamente enamoradas se habían dicho el adiós final hace bastante tiempo y ese solo era un adiós sin sentido ni dolor… En teoría claro.

* * *

Muy corto, lo sé. Sin sentido, quizá. Acepto reviews y tomatazos mientras no sean a la cara. Recuerden que no muerdo si no me muerden primero.

¿Quieren más? Si me dicen que si hare la versión de Asami y quien sabe, quizá un final más feliz.

 **Kira.**


End file.
